


I'm A Million Dollars Make Your Wishes Come True (Love It When We Fuckin')

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Chokers, Choking, Collars, Doggy Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: It all started with a choker.The first time Calum had Luke on his knees and sucking his dick fifteen minutes later. His lips pink and stretched wide, saliva dripping down his chin as he greedily tried to get it all in. Calum came all over his face, painting him white and making his eyelashes sticky with come.OR: Luke starts wearing things around his neck and Calum starts pulling on them.





	I'm A Million Dollars Make Your Wishes Come True (Love It When We Fuckin')

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Charli XCX - Dirty Sexy Money
> 
> Written and finished at 2am on iPad so wild autocorrect/something not making a lot of sense is always a possibility. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> (I need more Cake in my life)

It all started with a choker.

The first time Calum had Luke on his knees and sucking his dick fifteen minutes later. His lips pink and stretched wide, saliva dripping down his chin as he greedily tried to get it all in. Calum came all over his face, painting him white and making his eyelashes sticky with come.

Calum thought Luke was the prettiest boy he's ever seen as he was using his thumb to rub his spunk into the pale cheek in small circular motions.

*

The second time Luke is wearing a scarf, more like a bandana, wrapped around his neck. They get twenty minute break for lunch and Calum is making Luke swallow it all in the small toilet stall. Luke licks his lips after he's done, smiling smugly and proudly where he's still down on his knees.

Their stylist shouts at Luke because his hair is a fucking mess and most of his make up has rubbed off.

Luke makes Calum eat him out for an hour. They fuck until five am. Calum thinks Luke is the prettiest when he's sleeping next to Calum.

*

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Calum is fucking hard as a rock. They are in an underground club and Luke is wearing skin tight pants that might be leather (but are probably not because Someone in their band would have fucking kittens if that were the case), his white shirt is unbuttoned to the very last three buttons and then there's thumb thick black collar snugly wrapped around his neck. It even has a little ring at the back, just big enough for one of Calum's fingers to hook and pull Luke's head back when he fucks him from behind.

Calum just arrived but he already wants to leave. He wants to be in a back seat of the cab with Luke's mouth around his dick and with his fingers pulling on the collar. Choking Luke. Fuck.

"I wanna dance." Luke replies, he's a little bit drunk. His mouth tasting like tequila and salt and lemon as he kisses Calum on the dark dance floor, his arms wrapping around Calum's neck and moaning in satisfaction when Calum's hands grab for his ass.

Luke is soft and sweet and dirty and loud, and Calum loves it.

Luke knows exactly what he's doing when he's kneeling on the bed, his blonde curls framing his angelic face and with his big blue eyes staring up at Calum from underneath the long lashes.

Calum has him stripped down to nothing but the plain black collar which looks lovely on his pale skin.

Luke turns around, crawling on all fours and sticking his ass out.

"You gonna fuck me or what?" He teases, arching his back like a pro.

He is tight. He is tight and hot around Calum's two slick digits that are fucking him open. He is so eager for it. His little moans and whimpers driving Calum insane as he's trying to open Luke up.

When Luke's ready, Calum pushes the tip inside before he grabs for the back of Luke's collar. He is halfway in when he tugs on the collar, making Luke jerk back and take all of Calum in. Calum almost shoots his load before Luke can make a surprised sound.

"Oh." The blond whispers, his air supply limited which is only making his eyes heavier with pleasure.

"You like that, don't you." Calum says, pulling on the collar again. Luke cries out, his head falling back as his mouth opens wide.

"Again." He begs.

Calum can feel him squeeze tight around his dick.

"Fuck." Luke curses, his hips pushing back on Calum's cock as Calum experimentally tugs on Luke's collar.

"Fuck, Luke. You ok?" Calum uses his free hand to steady the erratic rhythm of Luke's hips.

Luke only moans in reply. Calum takes that as a yes and carefully pulls harder on the collar, making sure he is not actually hurting Luke.

"Calum!" Luke cries out. Calum lets go of the collar, making Luke choke on sudden influx of air.

Calum lets him catch his breath before he's leaning forward and pressing Luke's head into the pillows. His fingers holding tight on the blonde locks as he holds Luke's head down.

Calum's not going to last long. He's been hard ever since he's seen Luke in the club with that damn thing wrapped around his neck.

"Fuck." Calum moans. One of his hands holding Luke's head down whilst the other cups one of Luke's cheek. The skin smooth and soft underneath his fingertips. Calum loves Luke's ass. Always so soft and pale, bruising easily when Calum smacks it hard.

Luke whimpers in distress underneath him and Calum is quick to pull his hand back, waiting for Luke to pick himself back up on his hands.

"Will you just fucking choke me." He demands from Calum over his shoulder. His hair is a mess. Loose curls plastered to his forehead and cheeks, some of them even stuck inside his mouth. "Please." He adds with a bat of his eyelashes and a bite on his lower lip.

So Calum pulls on the collar again. It is beautiful. The way Luke arches his back. The way his head falls back, exposing his throat. The way his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open wide.

Beautiful.

He's absolutely gorgeous choking on his moans when Calum fucks him hard and fast.

Calum wants to keep on choking him but he wants to come more. He reluctantly lets go of the collar, both of his palms now resting on Luke's hips, his thumbs just barely missing the dimples on Luke's lower back. His hips are moving harder and faster, making the fat white cheeks bounce on every impact. Luke's moans are loud and desperate, one of his hands sneaking between his legs whilst he's trying to keep himself up with the other one.

Calum's grip becomes tighter, his palms desperately holding onto Luke's hips as he ruts against Luke's ass. Luke's hole slick and tight around him. He wishes they could see them now. All those hanger ons desperate for their attention. All those sleezy label dudes trying to sweeten Luke up with expensive gifts and promises of modelling for designer brands and cover shots. All those girls who twirl their long hair between their fingers, their eyes dropping to where Luke's shirt is always open wide, his chest on full display for anyone who wants to have a look at it.

He wishes they could see them now. That they could see how beautiful he is when he's being fucked by Calum. How he gasps for air and clenches his fists in the sheets. The rosy pink spreading from his cheeks down his chest as he begs Calum to choke him. Miles and miles of pale skin begging to be touched, ass full and round, bouncing every time Calum bottoms out or hits him.

He wants them to see them fuck so they can be jealous. So that they can be jealous of the way Calum's inked palms hold tight on Luke's slim hips. So that they can be jealous of the way he bends forward and kisses Luke between his shoulder blades. Where he thinks a pair of wings would sit if Luke were an angel.

"More." Luke moans, his head bent down and hanging low between his shoulders.

Calum smacks his ass just because he can. And because he loves how it jiggles under the harsh treatment.

"Fuck Luke." Calum curses. He is so close. He can feel his toes curl in pleasure, his heart beating so fast it feels like it will beat out of his chest, every thrust bringing him closer to the finish.

He manages to pull all the way out until his dick slips out. His palms moving from Luke's hips to his ass to spread him open. To have one last look at the winking pink hole, all slicked up and puffed up from the friction. He spits, watching his spit land on it, watching the opening clench and open up again. He rubs the spit over the little hole, using his thumb to push the remains inside.

Luke smothers his moans into the pillow, his ass pushing back onto Calum's finger.

Calum lets his thumb slip out, giving Luke's hole a quick tap, before he slowly pushes back in. He loves it how Luke relaxes underneath him. Letting him slip all the way with barely any restriction at all.

Nothing can ever compare to the feeling of being inside someone. How it feels to be inside Luke. Every time they fuck all Calum wants to do is grab him and and hold on him for dear life. Sometimes Calum is pretty sure if he doesn't do that, he's going to die from it.

Luke loves it. Little hoe always ready to spread his legs wide for Calum. To get his hole stuffed full. To have Calum's hands pawing at his skin.

"Ah!" Luke's gasps are encouraging Calum to start fucking him again. To keep rolling his hips against Luke's ass and trying to hit Luke's magic spot.

"Oh!" Luke moans loudly. "There, there, there." He babbles, his hand working furiously over his dick as his hips change the angle, trying to get it right again.

"Just fucking fuck me right!" He cries out in frustration, another brush of Calum's cockhead against his prostate turning him back into a moaning mess.

"Shut up." Calum hisses, not in the mood to be bossed about how he fucks. So he grabs for the ring on the back of the collar again. Catching Luke off guard with the force he pulls it back, making the blond's eyes open wide in surprise. Calum can feel him pulse around his dick.

"Calum." Luke manages to choke out. "More."

So Calum pulls harder as he fucks him faster.

There's something addicting about the way Luke gives Calum free rein over his breathing. Begging to be choked. Calum is desperate to give him what he wants.

There's something about Luke, there's something about his pretty face and his desperate need to please. Something, that's begging you to hurt him in a good way. To make him take it all because he is getting off on the idea of satisfying you.

Luke comes first. He is choking on air as he works his hand furiously over his cock, his ass clenching tight around Calum who's on the verge of coming himself. Calum lets go of the collar, letting Luke take in the air he's been deprived of. He keeps on fucking him until Luke's spent and whimpering in oversensitivity.

When Calum goes to pull out, Luke squeezes tight around him, rasping a demanding "inside" from where he's collapsed head first into the mattress.

So Calum does. His grip is so tight it will no doubt leave finger shaped bruises tomorrow. He wonders how many people will see them and be jealous of him. He sinks his fingernails deep into the soft flesh of Luke's waist as he comes inside. His whole body and mind going numb. For a few brief seconds he feels like he's invincible but also the most vulnerable at the same time. There's one single thing on his mind. More.

Calum takes his time to ride out his orgasm, not yet ready to completely let go. His grip on Luke's hips is slowly loosening up, changing to a lazy hold of his hips as he collapses on Luke's back, bringing them both down on the mattress.

Calum takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to collect himself from the crash the rush of his orgasm left him with. He mouths at the skin underneath his lips, Leaving gentle kisses on Luke's shoulder blades as the blond purrs in content.

Calum forces himself to pull back up, groaning at the sight he encounters once his cockhead slips out. Luke's hole is a mess. It's red and puffy and glistening with lube, winking at Calum, before it starts dribbling his come down Luke's thighs.

Calum rolls on his back, pulling Luke on his chest and grimacing at the feeling of Luke's wet tummy rubbing against his own.

"There's your come dripping out of my ass. You don't get to be grossed out by mine." Luke rubs his pointy little nose into Calum's neck, as if he's sniffing him out.

"We should probably do something about that." Calum dips his hand lower from where it's resting on Luke's mid back. Sliding it all the way down over the round cheeks and then sneaking it between Luke's sticky thighs. That's his come. That's his come between Luke's thighs, marking his territory.

"You are making it worse." Luke giggles as he feels Calum's thumb rubbing it inside his thigh. Calum can feel the material of Luke's collar against his collarbone. He loves it.

"Fuck, you are so fucking pretty." Calum kisses the top of the blonde curls, his gaze fixed on two of his digits wet with his come, painting a messy wet C and H on top of Luke's right asscheek.

Calum thinks Luke is the prettiest boy alive when he's in his arms, with collar around his neck and Calum's come between his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
